Percy jacksonHalfGod and HalfWHAT?
by Athenasbabygirl
Summary: Cali know shes not human but turns out shes not human........at all


Half -God and Half?

I stood up from my desk at school hiding my face "umm the answer" I had no idea what my teacher wanted for an answer so what was I suppose to do luckily my friend Coda always had a plan he gave me a look. I turned my eyes towards his hand he was giving me the answer "CAMI" Mrs. Dunkin yelled "umm forty I mean four" I paused knowing what I knew Coda was no help "forty-thousand" I said. She frowned at me "No Hun Wrong" I sat back down.

I'm the kind of girl that hangs with the guys like I have only one friend who's a girl but that's just me.

"Good job" Coda mumbled between his teeth. "Yeah thanks for your help" I said trying to keep my fangs in place. Yes I said fangs I'm half vampire half human .......I think. Anyways, I'm suppose to be going to this camp this summer which is in a few days I don't know why but my Dad told me I had too. I'm just like uh huh.

So my dad who is also a vampire like me we are like the people from twilight we are vegetarians we hunt animals but that twilight saga is making fun of us and we hate it. Everyday I come to school and there's a twilight book somewhere. People call me Goth for two reasons one I don't read twilight which i really don't understand and two I where black most of the time but that's just me.

Enough about me back to the story. "Just because you have ADHD doesn't mean anything, you knew the answer" Coda yelled at me. I looked at him like are you kidding "I have Dyslexia too you know" he looked at me "and?"

"I have to go my dad wants me home to talk more about that camp and we need to go hunt—I mean out to eat", he looked at me suspiciously "ok?" he paused "bye Cam"

"Dad I'm home" he looked at me you almost blew our cover didn't you?" I frownd sadly "yes but I fixed it kind of". My dad sat on the couch I followed, "honey, that camp we're I mean your going to is called Camp half-blood" I raised my eyebrow "so it's for vampires?" My dad scrunched his face "not exactly honey you're not human—"

"I kind of knew that" he looked at me sadly "Cami you're not human...at all" I looked at him stunned. "But my mom was human wasn't she?" He pierced his lips together and took a deep breath "you were special...well really special your mother is an Olympian" I looked at him "like at the Olympics sweet who what sport?"

"No honey like the Greek gods and goddess and stuff monsters wont come after you cause well lets see your a vampire, and well cause you really didn't know anything" I looked at him stunned "so-so who's my mother?" he frowned "we don't know that's why you'll go to this camp".

"Oh" I frowned "so ill go in two days" he nodded "get packed" I nodded and went upstairs. I walked back down "were going hunting right?" he nodded "go pack go pack and then will have some food" my stomach rumbled yum.

2 days later

I grabbed my backpack off my bed. I gave one last look of my room and walked out. "Cami Cami" I looked over to see Coda calling my name "hey" I told him. He handed me a necklace with two red heart shaped beads and the rest black circles. I smiled a little "thanks and I put it around my neck. "Bye Coda" he nodded as I jumped into the front seat of the Lamborghini

"Hit it dad" he smiled I gave a wave to Coda and we were on our way to Long Island, New York

We finally got there "wow, do you see that dad? He nodded. "Go to the barn house when you get there people will be there to see you" I nodded gave my dad a long hug against his cold pale skin. He smiled "I love you Cami" I was embarrassed but I said "I love you too!" Down the hill I walked.

"Young Half-"the horse man paused "Cami" I nodded His eyes widened "Cami the vampire demigod ...I am Chiron" I nodded my head a little confused. "Do you know where you are" I nodded. He looked at me "that fast?" I looked at him confused again. Then I looked up above my head was an owl a symbol of Athena. I smiled "sweeeeeet"

"Ok I guess you'll be in the Athena Cabin" I Smiled "Really?"

Chiron the horse man walked me to a U shaped place with cabins. He walked me up to the cabin my grey eyes scattering around the cabin. The Place looked like a brainiac place "do I really belong here?" he nodded. The cabins kids looked allot like me they all were working on things the beds were pushed to one side of the room. "We have a new camper this is Cami". The cabin looked up "hello Cami" they all said and then went back to what they were doing. "Can I please leave" I mumbled Chiron Looked at "what did you say? I closed my eyes "nothing". "Have fun Cami" Chiron said and trotted off I walked over to an empty bunk and set my backpack down and then layed down on the bed staring at the kids knowing I did not belong here and I also knew this is going to be a veeeeery long summer.

To Be Continued........


End file.
